Should have been Mine
by Metal GarurumonDragonball51
Summary: Yamcha reflects on his life, and his relationship to Trunks.


**Should have been Mine**

By Metal Garurumon/Dragonball#5

Hey, folks! With the Yamcha contest of mine up and running, the threequel to "Hearts of steel" delayed, the Cell games reaching a close (in America, anyway),and "One Man's Worth" just begging to be discontinued, I thought I'd make a, you guessed it, Yamcha fic. This is all from Yamcha's P.O.V. I'm not sure when this takes pace, so I'll just say late DBZ. Onwards!

They call me a coward. A womanist. They are wrong. 

I was afraid of only one thing in the beginning, and that was woman. Not a lot of people know why I was so shy towards girls. And the reason was quite simple:"No." The harsh word that could tear a man's soul apart if placed properly. That's what made me fear woman. I was unsure which way to go with them, or the right things to say, and I knew that one wrong move would leave me alone. Again. 

I had been alone my whole life. I never knew my parents. My father died in a dreadful war, and my mom died in labor with me. And I had no other family besides them. I was lonely, and needed a friend. I may never know why, but something, a gut feeling, told me that someone waited for me in the desert. That someone was P'uarr, the closest friend I will ever have. I ran away from the orphanage I was cooped up in after my father died, after seeing a strange dream. One that pointed to the desert. I ran to the desert, unsure where I was runnng. And I met them. My first real family. The wolf tribe. This tribe was probably one of the oldest tribes in existence, as they had been around since the start of mankind. Apperently, every human being has wolf tribe blood in them, because there was a time when all living humans were members of the tribe. But the groups seperated when man invented technology. The high-tech stuff. The wolf tribe believed that the others were striving towards their own destruction.

So they left. There, with their tribe, I found P'uarr. Apparently, he was some kind of spiit conjured up by the tribe as their moral. He was the integrity of good given life. Unfortunately, the ceremony had gone wrong, and he was born weak. He still had his talents,though, shape-shifting being one. Years later, I had grown up into a warrior. P'uarr was ther to guide me. I soon joined in the tribe's robbing ways. They stole capsules, cars, anything they could. Not to own it, but to show how useless it was. 

One day, however, a raid came. The police of the nearest city. They attacked and killed all but me and P'uarr. They accused the tribe of thievery. They didn't care. The laws of the cops were not their laws.

Big mistake. So I left, trying to make a living the only way I knew how: Thievery. And I soon met Bulma. The rest, as they say, is history. Eventually, Bulma to thank, I conquered my fear of woman.

And I fell in love, forgetting that fear. Bulma was my everything, my heart and soul. But, I still had a lot to learn about woman, including how fickle they could be. One funny glance at a female, and Bulma bit my head off. As for the womanist thing, Trunks was very wrong. Bulma had a dream, just the night before Mirai Trunks appeared. She said she kissed Vegeta in the dream. At first, I ignored it.

It was just a dream. After Mirai Trunks left, I spent most of my time training. Most. I still squeezed in time for Bulma, the woman I loved. One day, however, I was taking a short break from training to visit her, when I saw her with Vegeta and, to my utter horror, a baby boy who looked very much like Vegeta. I asked the same question anyone would ask: "What the HELL is going on here?" She cradled the baby closer to her. "Yamcha, I'm sorry, it's just that…the dream I had. You remember, right?" I nodded my head, unsure and afraid of where this was going. "I felt it was a premonititon of things to come. I married Vegeta, and this is our child, Trunks." She said, oblivious to what I was going through. "A DREAM?" I shouted. "YOU LEFT ME BECAUSE OF A DREAM? AND OF ALL PEOPLE…!" I shouted, stopping as I saw Trunks crying, Bulma's face wrinkled up in sadness, and Vegeta, giving his usual "if looks could kill" glance. It was all I could do to leave. I had been betrayed by the one living being that meant more to me than P'uarr or anything else, for that matter.

I am done digging up old wounds, however. I am currently visiting the Briefs family to celebrate the 

Defeat of Majin Buu. I watch the younger version of Trunks, playing with Goten. And as I watch

The shorter, giddier version of the saviour from another time, I can not help but think: He should have been mine. If Bulma and I had married, Trunks, slightly different, yes, but still Trunks, would've been my child. I could at last know the warm feeling Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, and Gohan feel when theier little child walks up to them and calls them "Ottusan." But I will not learn that feeling. It is far too late. I will never forget Bulma, nor shame the happy moments we had together, by finding another. Because there is no other. I can only pray she understands someday what she did. I am unsure, in honesty, if she ever will. For now, the fatherly bond I share with Trunks will do. I feel very close to the boy on the center fact that, in a way, he is my son. When Cell murdered Mirai Trunks, I was first by his side. I always stood close to him, ready to act at a moment's notice should anyone try to hurt him. There is so much I wish I could do for him, but I can't. I must always remember that he is not child, not even related to me, and that he should have been mine.

** The End**

What did you think? Hope you liked it. 


End file.
